The Old, The New, and the Unwanted
by gilmorechick
Summary: its jess and rory's senior year and tristans back and deans gone. r/j and r/t please r&r CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Old, The New and The Unwanted  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything; otherwise I would have CMM and Milo with me right now.  
  
Announcement: Jess and Rory got together in the summer right before school started in season 3. Jess went down to California in the summer, while Rory was in Washington. His dad had just started company and is now rich, but Jess isn't 18 so Liz made him stay in Stars Hallow, his dad visits often and Jess now attends Chilton. Tristan's is back from military school and there is no dean.  
  
Pleaz R&R  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tristan held his breath as he saw Rory approaching his table. He saw all his friends checking her out. She had changed so much since last year. She had worn a little make up and her hair was in curls. She still had that sexy innocence that made Tristan fall in love with her all over again. Military school had been hell, but his grandfather thought a couple months had done him good and he had been let out on good behavior, just in time for senior year. He snapped back to reality when he heard one his friends say "is that Gilmore? Damn!"  
  
But Rory walked right past his table which was erupting in low whistles (their table was near the door) and ran up to a dark haired boy.  
  
"Jess! Hey" she said kissing him (think of the thanksgiving episode "deep- fried Korean thanksgiving dinner" when Jess and Rory are outside) "Hi" Rory giggled a little and Jess put his arm around her waist. "Where have you been?" Rory said as they were leaving "Are you kidding?! About five girls tried to jump me in the hallway!"  
  
(Back to Tristan's table)  
  
Tristan was shocked to see Rory kissing someone in front of the whole cafeteria. "Whose he?" said Alex looking over at the guy Rory Gilmore was kissing "His names jess, I think. He's in my English lit class" said Devon "I thought Gilmore was attached to the jaw with that tall guy, the one she went to the debutant ball with" said Alex Tristan was sick of hearing about this. "Hey T man where you going" Austin said as he was getting up "I need to grab something from my locker" he said and walked away  
  
(Lockers)  
  
Tristan groaned as he walked up to his locker, a couple was playing tonsil hockey right in front of it. He cleared his throat.  
  
Rory pulled away from jess when she heard someone clear their throat. Jess was still holding her back when she looked up. "Tristan?" 


	2. Chapter 2

The Old, The New and The Unwanted  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything; otherwise I would have CMM and Milo with me right now.  
  
Announcement: Jess and Rory got together in the summer right before school started in season 3. Jess went down to California in the summer, while Rory was in Washington. His dad had just started company and is now rich, but Jess isn't 18 so Liz made him stay in Stars Hallow, his dad visits often and Jess now attends Chilton. Tristan's is back from military school and there is no dean.  
  
Pleaz R&R By the way if you don't like a certain part of my story and want me to change it or you have suggestions for upcoming chapters don't hesitate to include it with your review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Tristan?" asked Rory  
  
Tristan couldn't find his voice; it took him a minute to process what was happening. Rory, Rory Gilmore, Rory 'Mary' Gilmore, was making out in front of his locker.  
  
"Mary?" said Tristan  
  
"Wow.um.when'd you come back?"  
  
"This summer, hello dean, I like the face job." Said Tristan smirking at Jess  
  
"Oh sorry, Tristan this is Jess, Jess this is Tristan"  
  
"What happened to bagboy?" said Tristan  
  
Before she could answer the bell rang and the hallways started emptying out. "We got class. Talk to you later" said Rory as Jess put his arm around her waist.  
  
Tristan watched them walk away. Jess whispered something into Rory's ear and saw her giggle.  
  
He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Seems to me you'll always be someone else's girls"  
  
(Lockers after school)  
  
Tristan walked down the hallway smirking as he saw the freshmen girls giving him seductive looks. When he reached his locker, which coincidently was right beside Rory's, he saw her shuffling through her bag and talking to someone on her cell phone.  
  
"Lane, tell me why I care?"  
  
"But Lindsey was always so nice to me"  
  
"Whatever I got to go, I'll talk to you later Hun, bye" Rory said as she clicked off her cell.  
  
She looked up only to see Tristan DuGrey smirking at her. "So, you never answered my question"  
  
"And what would that be?" said Rory leaning against her locker smirking right back at him.  
  
"What happened to you and bagboy?"  
  
Rory sighed "Jess happened"  
  
"Oh. I thought you and bagboy would be married with a kid by now"  
  
Rory shot him a death glare as she closed her locker and started to walk away.  
  
But Tristan caught up to her. "Need a ride home?" "I'm fine thanks" she said coolly  
  
Tristan followed her into the parking lot. He was stunned to see her get into a newer version of his Mercedes Benz and drive off.  
  
"Oh my god, did you see the guy Rory Gilmore's with" Tristan heard a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform say  
  
"He is so hot. Where'd he come from?" said a redhead  
  
"I don't know, but daddy was saying something about him. He is defiantly new money" 


	3. Chapter 3

The Old, The New and The Unwanted  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything; otherwise I would have CMM and Milo with me right now.  
  
Announcement: Jess and Rory got together in the summer right before school started in season 3. Jess went down to California in the summer, while Rory was in Washington. His dad had just started company and is now rich, but Jess isn't 18 so Liz made him stay in Stars Hallow, his dad visits often and Jess now attends Chilton. Tristan's is back from military school and there is no dean.  
  
Pleaz R&R By the way if you don't like a certain part of my story and want me to change it or you have suggestions for upcoming chapters don't hesitate to include it with your review.  
  
A special thank-you goes out to 'Lucyferina' who out of all my reviewers was the only one who gave me a suggestion, like I had asked for in my announcement. Unfortunately I read her review after I had finally got an idea.  
  
Thank you also to: Halie, Tiz-nd-Princezz, bibleboymary4ever, the14milo, Free SPiRiT Fire Fairy, Trory4ever, fire farie crystal, and to any other anonymous/not signed in reviewers.  
  
As to your questions about it being a lit or a trory, I have to say I love them both, so I'm not sure yet.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Ror?" said Jess as he and Rory were heading inside her house  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Who's this Tristan guy?"  
  
"Oh he went to Chilton last year, but got sent to military school half way through the year, for breaking into a safe with two of his friends"  
  
"How'd you know him, though?" jess said as he started to kiss her neck  
  
"He used to call me Mary, and well basically I'm the only girl in the whole school who wouldn't sleep with him"  
  
Rory pulled him up close to her; she threw her arms around his neck to draw him close. The two met in a heated kiss and fell back on the couch.  
  
(Next day in the hallway)  
  
"Sorry" said Tristan as he bumped into a blonde. He reached down to help her pick up his books  
  
"Paris?" He said stunned, when he looked up  
  
"You came back" she stated simply. She smiled and began to walk away.  
  
He watched her for a few seconds. She actually looked pretty, he thought. Her hair was cut short, a little passed her shoulders and the frown she usually wore had been replaced by a confident smile.  
  
"Paris wait a sec"  
  
She turned around and for the first time he noticed she wasn't blushing when he spoke to her.  
  
"Ummm.I was wondering about Rory"  
  
"What about her" she said  
  
He was expecting her to be jealous, but instead she was rather calm  
  
Her cell phone rang "one sec" she said  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jamie, hey"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"5 sound good"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Sorry" she said. "Anyway what were you saying?"  
  
Tristan grinned, realizing who she had been talking to "you have a boyfriend" he said  
  
Paris blushed "so?"  
  
"So who is he?" Tristan said smirking  
  
"You wanted to ask me something about Rory?"  
  
Before he could answer her, Rory walked up to them. Tristan prepared for the cat fight that was about to unveil in front of him.  
  
"Hey Tristan, Paris, could we change the student council meeting to tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah sure" Paris gave her a questioning look  
  
"Details later, I got to get to class, bye" she said giving them a quick smile  
  
Tristan could not believe what was happening. Rory and Paris having a civil conversation? Actually being friendly to each other?  
  
"You two are on the student council together? And when did you and Rory suddenly become best friends?" he said obviously confused  
  
"Actually after you left" said Paris chuckling soft softly at the confused look on his face "Anyway what did you want to know about Ror-"  
  
She was cut off by the bell  
  
"Sorry I have to go, see you later Tristan" she said starting to walk away "oh and welcome home"  
  
(Next day in Head Master Charleston's office)  
  
"Mr.Dugrey please sit down"  
  
"As you know you're father has persuaded us to give you another chance, here at Chilton. Now I want you to know that you are on notice. If anything happens after this you will not get a third chance."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Good now that this is settled you may head back to class" said Head Master Charleston dismissing him with the wave of a hand  
  
Tristan started to walk back to class but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Paris's voice.  
  
"Rory I slept with Jamie"  
  
"You dragged me out of class to tell me that?" he heard Rory say  
  
"Rory, I think I might be pregnant"  
  
"Oh my god.okay, look go home, get some rest, I'll come over at the end of the day"  
  
"Rory, wait I need to know something"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Did you and jess ever..?"  
  
"Did me and jess ever what?"  
  
"Did you and jess ever sleep together?"  
  
Pleaz R&R By the way if you don't like a certain part of my story and want me to change it or you have suggestions for upcoming chapters don't hesitate to include it with your review. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Old, The New and The Unwanted  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything; otherwise I would have CMM and Milo with me right now.  
  
Announcement: Jess and Rory got together in the summer right before school started in season 3. Jess went down to California in the summer, while Rory was in Washington. His dad had just started company and is now rich, but Jess isn't 18 so Liz made him stay in Stars Hallow, his dad visits often and Jess now attends Chilton. Tristan's is back from military school and there is no dean.  
  
Pleaz R&R By the way if you don't like a certain part of my story and want me to change it or you have suggestions for upcoming chapters don't hesitate to include it with your review.  
  
"Did you and jess ever..?"  
  
"Did me and jess ever what?"  
  
"Did you and jess ever sleep together?"  
  
"Look Paris this isn't the time, just go home and we'll talk then" said Rory  
  
"Thanks" said Paris hugging Rory  
  
(After school at the lockers)  
  
"Hey Ror, are you coming?" said Louise  
  
"Coming?" said Rory confused  
  
"To my party" she said handing her a flyer  
  
Just then Madeline walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Rory, do you know where Paris is? I haven't seen her since first period"  
  
"Oh, she wasn't feeling well so she went home" said Rory throwing Madeline a smile  
  
Tristan listened in on their conversation. 'I have to go see Paris' thought Tristan  
  
(Paris' house)  
  
Tristan drove by Rory, who was chatting on the phone, on her way out from Paris' driveway.  
  
Tristan rang the doorbell, not sure what to expect.  
  
When Paris opened the door she was smiling, but you could tell she had been crying. 'Looks like she not pregnant after all' he thought  
  
"Tristan! Hey, this is a surprise." Said Paris  
  
"Yeah, sorry to drop by unexpectedly" he said running his hand through his hair, relived she was smiling.  
  
"No problem, come in"  
  
"Listen I need to ask you something about Rory"  
  
"Oh that's right, we never finished our conversation"  
  
"Well I was wondering what happened to dean, I mean last time I saw her the were joined to the hip"  
  
"Well, after you left, a friend of Lorelei's, Luke, had his nephew, Jess sent to live with him. Jess was from New York and he and Rory liked each other from the start, but Rory was still with Dean, who of coarse hated jess from the beginning. In the end she cheated on him and they broke up."  
  
"Rory cheated on him?" Tristan disbelievingly "I know, it doesn't seem like something that Rory would do"  
  
"Any way he moved here at the beginning of the year. Looks like some things never change; you still have a thing for her don't you?" Paris with a smirk  
Pleaz R&R By the way if you don't like a certain part of my story and want me to change it or you have suggestions for upcoming chapters don't hesitate to include it with your review. 


End file.
